1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hay balers and more specifically to an improved feeding mechanism for the baler facilitating replacement of the feeder fingers thereof.
2. Prior Art
The prior art over which the present invention provides an improvement is exemplified by the cross feed mechanism 25 in a hay baler shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,439. The carriage 49 supports a plurality of feeder fingers 55-58 and is supported for reciprocation in parallel guide rails 59 and 60. As shown in FIG. 3 the opposed rails 59 and 60 include coplanar surfaces defining the top wall structure for the cross feed housing 23.
In order to replace any of the feeder fingers 55-58 it is necessary to disconnect the carriage 49 from its cable drive structure, slide the carriage out of the rails 59 and 60, turn the carriage over to expose the fingers, remove the finger pivot shaft 63, and then remove the finger. The new finger is installed and the procedure is reversed.
It is apparent that the above procedure requires considerable time-consuming effort. The time involved may be particularly significant when replacement is required during the baling operation which must be rapidly completed due to considerations of crop conditions, weather, etc.